


Kleptomania

by Consulting_Hubbies



Series: Johnlock Prose [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Lovesickness, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, poetry for John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hubbies/pseuds/Consulting_Hubbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out slow. Stolen glances here, a chaste touch on the shoulder there. He never took anything the other would miss. </p>
<p>Until he stole Sherlock's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleptomania

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of my johnlock prose.

I stole a kiss from you the other night when you were asleep, but now you want it back.

I hid it deep in my gut, where you'll never look. You'd have to kill me before I'd let you take it. I've become quite the kleptomaniac. 

But I was naive, I never imagined I'd misplace your heart. In truth though, we both died at the very start.

When you first said my name and I whispered yours. We both left our skins at the rugged shores.


End file.
